Sho Nyu Sha Ke (SNSD)
by Park Young Hwa
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sooman mengambil beberapa member dari Exo, Super Junior, Dbsk, dan Shinee untuk menggantikan posisi SNSD sementara karena para member SNSD yang salah makan daging komodo. Akan kah para member Exo, Sj, Dbsk, dan Shinee yang diambil oleh Sooman untuk menggantikan posisi SNSD sanggup dalam menghafal semua tarian SNSD dan lagunya? Chapter 3 Update
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo na ileum Park Young Hwa ibnida.

kalian bisa memanggilku Young Hwa

ini adalah ff kedua saya

ff pertama saya adalah Exo in Trans Studio Bandung

ini adalah ff andalan saya

please Review! & please Do Not Bash!

Happy Reading!~

Sho Nyu Sha Ke (SNSD)

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sooman mengambil beberapa member dari Exo, Super Junior, Dbsk, dan Shinee untuk menggantikan posisi SNSD sementara karena para member SNSD yang salah makan daging komodo. Akan kah para member Exo, Sj, Dbsk, dan Shinee yang diambil oleh Sooman untuk menggantikan posisi SNSD sanggup dalam menghafal semua tarian SNSD dan lagunya?

Genre: Humor, Parody, Gaje

Rated: T

Sho Nyu Sha Ke

Di pagi yang cerah, kota seoul sudh terjadi keributan di dalam dorm snsd.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Soehyuuuun cepetan dong kekamar mandinya!

Iya iya sebentar lagi!

Woy lama amat sih lu kita berlapan nih udh kebelet tau!

Iya iya, ini aku udh selesai!( sambil keluar dari WC)

Eh tunggu sebentar, kayak nya gue... Kebelet lagi! ( sambil kembali masuk ke dalam toilet)

SOEHYUNNNNN!

Flash back

Jessica: eum enak banget ya, dagingnya

Hyoyeon: iya-iya kenyel kenyel gitu deh

Penjual: neng ini bon penagihannya

Taeyeon: iya iya terima kasih

1 menit setelah melihat bonnya

Taeyeon: pak disini ada kamar uek mandi nggak

Penjual: kalau kamar mandi nggak ada neng

Yoona: Shit!

Taeyeon: ya udh, makasih ya pak ini bayarannya( sambil memberikan uangnya lalu langsung pergi menuju dorm bersama yang lain untuk pergi ke toiled)

Flash back End

Di dorm SJ

Yesung: YA, CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN MENGGANGGU DEDDANGKOMA KU!

Kyuhyun: I don't care, i love it

Sungmin: Kyuhyun sshi, jangan seperti itu donk dengan yesung, cepat balikin deddangkoma ke yesung!

Kyuhyun: Baik Minnie( sambil memberi kan deddangkoma kembali ke majikannya, lalu men death glare sang majikan)

Ryewook: Eh katanya para member SNSD pada kena sakit mag ya? Soalnya aku dikasih tau Krystal , kalau kakaknya seharian nggak keluar dari WC

Sungmin: rasain tuh suka genit sih sama seme ku!

Semua member cengo

BRAK!

BoA: woy, Sungmin, Heechul, Leeteuk, Kibum dipanggil Sooman ahjussi di gedung sm!

Heechul: nih kakek- kakek mau ngapain lagi sih!(sambil berjalan keluar dorm lalu menuju gedung sm)

Di dorm Shinee

Taemin: umma, tolong gorengin telor omelet donk!

Minho: aku juga umma, tolong bikinin nasi goreng dong!

Onew: yeobo, aku juga dong tolong bikinin teopokki!

Jong hyun: aku juga sama kayak Onew!

Key: aissh, kalian ini bikin repot saja!

Taemin,Minho,Onew,Jong hyun: pliss (sambil tatapan memohon)

Key: Baiklah

BRAK!

BoA: woy, Key, Taemin dipanggil Sooman ahjusshi di gedung sm!

Key: mau apa lagi sih tuh kakek kakek manggil kita berdua!

Taemin: Tau (sambil berjalan keluar dorm lalu berjalan menuju gedung sm bersama Key)

Di dorm Dbsk

Yunho: Boojae, mau nggak kita melakukan hubungan suami istri sekarang( sambil memohon dengan puppy eyes)

Jaejoong: Ya, ini kan masih pagi! Kalau masih pagi aku tak mau. Lagi pula, puppy eyes mu tak mempan padaku tau

Yunho: kalau melakukannya nanti malam aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa jalan lo( sambil mengeluarkan aura mesumnya)

Jaejoong: ba...baiklah ,dasar otak pervert!

Yunho: nah gitu dong( sambil menggendong jaejoong ala bridel style ke kamar )

Tiba-tiba

BRAK!

BoA: woy, Jaejoong dipanggil Sooman ahjusshi di gedung sm

Yunho: eh ketuk pintu dulu donk kalau mau masuk

BoA: wah mianhae aku telah merusak adegan YunJae NC an, tapi aku disuruh oleh si ahjusshi

Jaejoong: ya udh kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke gedung sm, Yunho maaf sepertinya kamu kurang beruntung hari ini mianhae

Di dorm Exo

Gee gee gee baby baby baby~

Plok plok plok

Luhan: wah baekhyun keren hafal tarian snsd yang gee

Xiumin: iya cocok deh kalau kamu jadi member SNSD

Luhan: pasti kalau kamu jadi member SNSD di jamin kamu yang paling cantik di antara para member

Baekhyun: aah nggak juga( dengan pipi yang merona)

Kris: Baekhyun!

Baekhyun: apa?

Kris: kamu gender switch ya -_-

Baekhyun: enak aja -_-*

Kris: habis kamu cantik sih kayak cewek

Xiumin,Luhan: iya aku setuju dengan pendapat Kris

Chanyeol: kalian berdua juga sama-sama cantik

Tao: jangan-jangan kalian bertiga janjian untuk gender switch ya# oh my god

Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun: kamu sendiri cantik -_-

Lay: ah gue tau, pasti kalian berempat janjian untuk gender switch iya kan

Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,Tao: elu kali yang gender switch

Sehun: udah udah pokoknya themua uke dari exo itu cantik semua# the end kan

Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,D.O,Tao,Lay: WHAT THE F**K

Sehun: ya, emang betulkan ?

Kris,Chanyeol,Suho,Kai,Chen: sesuju

Chanyeol: kalian tuh cocok jadi uke

Suho: terima nasib lah

Lay: suhooo nggak ada jatah( dengan mengeluarkan auranya kyuhyun)

Suho: mianhae

Lay: mianhae saja nggak cukup

Suho: terus aku harus a..

BRAK!

BoA: woy, Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,D.O,Tao,Lay di panggil Sooman ahjusshi di gedung sm!

Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,D.O,Tao: iya iya kita akan segera kesana

Lay: woy tunggu, gue belum mandi

D.O: udh buruan( sambil menyeret Lay ke gedung sm)

Lay: NGGAK MAU AKU MAU MANDI DULU!

Di gedung sm

Heechul: woy kakek tua ngapain lu manggil manggil kita ke sini!

Key: tau, lu nggak tau ya gue lagi ngurusin anak - anak gue

Semua member exo, suju, dbsk cengo

Luhan: siapa anak mu?

Key: ya semua member Shinee lah ! Kecuali si Onew sama Minho ! Emang siapa lagi ? Masa Sooman anak gue, ih ogah mending gue punya anak monyet dibanding Sooman

Sooman: eh lu ngeledek gue!

Key: iya kenapa masalah buat lho

Sooman: sabar lee sooman sabar

Leeteuk: jadi elu manggil kita kesini mau apa?

Sooman: gue mau kalian...

Lay: EMAK GUE BELUM MANDI!

Sooman: sabar sooman sabar.

Sooman: jadi gue manggil kalian kesini untuk memberi tahu bahwa kalian akan menggantikan posisi SNSD untuk sementara waktu!

Baekhyun: YAAY! Uups

Heechul: jadi gue disuruh jadi SNSD gitu

Sooman: iya

Heechul: boleh aja sih tapi aku jadi Sicat siat ya

Xiumin: Sicat?

Heechul: eh, maksudku Sica Sica tadi salah ngomong#HOHOHO

Xiumin: ooh

Lay: nggak ah gue kagak setuju

Sooman: kenapa?(dengan muka sok sedih)

Lay: karena gue pria sejati

Heechul: ueek, sadar diri donk, elu kan cantik tapi masih cantikan aku ya#HOHOHO

Lay: ( sweat drop )

Sooman: jadi kalian setuju atau nggak?

Lay: jadi kita betulan mau dijadiin pengganti SNSD?

Sooman: ya iyalah masa ya iya donk gitu

Lay:( pingsan)

Tao: woy !Lay pingsan, woy !

Taemin: tolong panggil ambulance , woy ! panggil ambulance !

Sooman: dasar bocah tengil, lagi keadaan susah kayak begini malah pinsan!

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong, mianhae bagi author yang telah membuat ff SNSD vs uke sm

pas Sho Nyu Sha Ke chapter pertamanya udh kepublish, tiba-tiba noonaku bilang bahwa ada author yang udh pernah ngebuat ff seperti ini.

author shock dan takut kalau dikatakan plagiat oleh pembaca.

tapi author sudah memikirkan cerita ini selama berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi author nggak tau gimana cara ngepublish

jadi sekali lagi mianhae buat author yang telah membuat ff SNSD vs uke

please di review, do not bash dan jangan katakan author plagiat

Terima Kasih

Happy Reading!~

( Author masih shock,sedih,dan takut)

"eum"

"dimana ini?"

"MWO, MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA MENGGUNAKAN WIG DAN ROK PEREMPUAN!?

Sho Nyu Sha Ke

Chapter 2

Flash back

" Dasar bocah tengil, disaat seperti ini malah pingsan! "

" Terus kita mesti ngapain dia "

" udh diseret aja ketempat kalian latihan dance"

" ngapain ke tempat latihan dance? "

" YA SEKALIAN BUAT KALIAN LATIHAN LAH. 1 MINGGU LAGI KALIAN ADA LIVE ALBUM BARUNYA SNSD YANG "LOVE&GIRLS"!

" mwo, 1 minggu lagi!, ogah!

" ok kalau yang nggak mau gajinya dipotong hingga tinggal 1.000 won lo"

" nggak jadi! anggap aja kita nggak bilang ogah"

" yaudah cepet gih kalian ketempat latihan dance dijalan XXX no XXX gedungnya namanya Sooman keren"

" terus nih anak betulan diseret?"

" ya iyalah masa ya iya donk"

" terus kita ke gedung tempat latihannya naik apa?"

" ya jalan kaki lah orang dekat dengan sini. Ingat ya nama gedungnya Sooman keren terus ada gambar Sooman/aku dan Omas

" iya ya"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja Sooman

" uek, apaan tuh gedung namanya sooman keren"

" pasti gedungnya kumuh dan cacat"

" mungkin"

-Flash back end-

Di gedung Sooman keren

Lay: eum (sambil mulai membuka mata), dimana ini?

Aye lemme break it down~

Prit prit prit prit prit prit prit

Hoo Hoo

LOVE

Hoo Hoo

Girls

Lay: MWO, MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA MENGGUNAKAN WIG DAN ROK PEREMPUAN!

Heechul: ooo kamu udh bangun

Ooh like a alien~

Lay: Ya, mengapa kalian menyanyikan lagu snsd

Leeteuk : eum kita ini sudah menjadi...

Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,Tao,Jaejoong,Heechul,Taemin: Sho Nyu Sha Ke# HOHOHOHOHO

Lay:( cengo seumur hidup )

Lay: tunggu tapi kalian kan sudah bersembilan?

Tao: iya, tadi pas kamu pingsan kita semua diuji oleh Sooman untuk menentukan siapa yang akan lolos menjadi member SNSK atau yang keluar dan You, Key,Kibum dan D.O sudah **Fail**

Jadi aku nggak jadi ngegantiin member SNSD yang sakit perut itu?

Jaejoong: iya

Lay: HOREE HIDUP LAY SANG PRIA SEJATI! UNTUNG TADI GUE PINGSAN, TERIMA KASIH TUHANKU

Heechul: udh sana gih pergi ke dorm tempat asalmu siu siu

Lay: baiklah bye bye teman teman selamat menghafal gerakan HOHOHOHO

Heechul: udh sana pergi!( sambil menendang bokong Lay ke luar)

BRAK!

APPO!

Sooman: Selamat ya buat yang Lulus Congratulations

Xiumin: ya ya

Sooman: nah sekarang waktunya pembagian siapa yang menjadi para member SNSD

Baiklah

Leeteuk menjadi Taeyeon

Heechul menjadi Sica

Luhan menjadi Yoona

Sungmin menjadi Sunny

Tao menjadi Yuri

Baekhyun menjadi Tiffany

Jaejoong menjadi Seohyun

Taemin menjadi Sooyoung

Dan Xiumin menjadi Hyoyeon

Heechul: yay aku jadi Sicat Sicat

Luhan: Sicat?

Heechul: maksudku Sica Sica

Xiumin: yaay, aku jadi Hyoyeon, sang rapper yeah

Tao: masa aku jadi Yuri sih, emang aku sexy ya?

Baekhyun: Iya -_-

Taemin: masa aku jadi Sooyoung sih, emang aku tinggi ya?

Luhan: nggak sih tapi kamu agak mirip deh dengan Sooyoung

Baekhyun: yay akhirnya aku jadi Yoona noona

Leeteuk: yah emang dasarnya leader sih jadi harus menjadi leader SNSD juga

SKIP time

1,2,1 2 3 Lets go!

Jeone aldeon naega anya Brand new sound  
Saerowojin nawa hamkke One more round  
Dance Dance Dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

Hey oppa na jom bwa nareul jom barabwa

Pelatih Dance: ya, jaejoong pergkembangan tarian mu makin bagus sudah seperti member aslinya

Cheomiya ireon nae maltu ha!

Pelatih Dance: wah Baekhyun, suara mu makin bagus perkembangan kalian semua sangat bagus!

Skip Dance SNSD OH

Pelatih Dance: Wah latihan hari ini bagus sekali, kalau begitu besok sudah siap kan?

Luhan: pak sebenarnya saya belum terlalu hafal

Xiumin: i iya pak saya sebetulnya juga belum terlalu hafal

Pelatih Dance,Leeteuk,Taemin,Tao, Baekhyun,Jaejoong,Heechul,Sungmin: APA!?

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong, saya sudh membaca review nya kok

Ada yang nge review" lanjut lanjut"

Lalu, ada juga yang ngereview'' kok ryewooknya nggak ada thor?"

Kalau Ryewook kurang meyakinkan menjadi member SNSD# jangan marah ya para fans ryewook) suaranya sih kayak perempuan,mukanya juga cantik tapi author memilih yang lebih cantik. Kalau uke cantiknya Cuma delapan orang, author bisa masukin ryewook, tapi uke yang cantiknya kan udh pas jadi mianhae bagi ryewook

Terus ada juga yang nanya " kok chapter 2nya sama kayak chapter pertama?"

Kalau itu pas author lagi bikin ff chapter duanya dikira noonaku author sudh selesai bikin ff chapter duanya, jadi langsung di publish deh eh taunya author belum selesai bikin ffnya yang chapter dua, jadi chapter duanya kan nggak ada ceritanya pas dipublish, makanya chapter keduanya sama kayak chapter pertama. Tapi chapter kedua yang sama kayak chapter pertama udh dihapus lagi kok sama noonaku

Terus ada yang nanya dia pernah ngebaca ff yang sama kayak ini judulnya" SNSD vs uke sm"

Nah kalau itu author belum pernah baca itu cerita, jadi author nggak tau kalau ceritanya sama

Sekali lagi **Mianhae **buat **author** yang telah ngebuat ff **SNSD vs uke sm**

Dan sekali lagi mianhae buat pembaca yang merasa tanda bacanya ada yang salah karena author lemah dalam tanda baca

Mohon untuk dukungannya ya!~

Please di review, Do not Bash & jangan panggil author plagiat

Ganshamnida

-Park Young Hwa-


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong, author sangat gembira begitu ngeliat reviewnya, jadi bikin author tambah semangat bikin chapter selanjutnya! Go Go Author!~# hehehe(author terlalu bersemangat). Bagi para pembaca, terima kasih ya udh nggak nge bash, udh nge review, udh ngebaca sampai chapter ini, dan udh nggak ngatain author plagiat#( author kebanyakan )

Terima kasih

Xie xie

Gomawo/Gamsahamnida

Happy Reading!~

" Pak se-sebetulnya sa-saya belum te-terlalu ha-hafal ta-tariannya"

" APA!?"

" i iya pak, se-sebetulnya sa-saya juga belum te-terlalu ha-hafal ta-tariannya"

" WTF?!"

Sho Nyu Sha Ke

Chapter 3

Luhan POV

Annyeong para pembaca, ya seperti kalian lihat aku bersama 4 temanku dari exo dan para sunbae tercintahh sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup sulit. Ya, begitulah memang dasarnya kami cowok cantik, jadi kami disuruh untuk menggantikan para member SNSD yang sakit perut selama berbulan-bulan. Iya sih lumayan enak jadi member SNSD tapi, KENAPA HARUS LIVENYA SEMINGGU LAGI? KENAPA? KENAPAAAA?

-Luhan POV end-

1 minggu kemudian

1,2,1 2 3 Lets go!

Jeone aldeon naega anya Brand new sound  
Saerowojin nawa hamkke One more round  
Dance Dance Dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

Hey oppa na jom bwa nareul jom barabwa

Pelatih Dance: ya, jaejoong pergkembangan tarian mu makin bagus sudah seperti member aslinya

Cheomiya ireon nae maltu ha!

Pelatih Dance: wah Baekhyun, suara mu makin bagus perkembangan kalian semua sangat bagus!

Skip Dance SNSD OH

Pelatih Dance: Wah latihan hari ini bagus sekali, kalau begitu besok sudah siap kan?

Luhan: pak sebenarnya saya belum terlalu hafal

Xiumin: i iya pak saya sebetulnya juga belum terlalu hafal

Pelatih Dance,Leeteuk,Taemin,Tao, Baekhyun,Jaejoong,Heechul,Sungmin: APA!?

Pelatih Dance: kalian itu gimana sih, hiks hiks besok kan sdh mau live di music hiks hiks bank, dan m cout hiks hiks down!( dengan gaya banci yang biasanya suka ada di sinetron)

Heechul: iya kalian berdua itu gimana sih telaten dikit dong!~( sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke sana dan kemari)

Leeteuk: chully jaga mulutmu! Kasihan kan mereka, coba kalau kamu jadi mereka pas salah satu sunbaenya ngomong kayak gitu, pasti kamu...

Sungmin: kamu apa?

Heechul: udh gue gebukin sunbae yang ngatain gue!-_- ok, gue nggak mau tau pokoknya mereka berdua **HARI INI JUGA **udh harus hafal...

Xiumin: CUKUP! Jaga mulutmu! Mentang-mentang kita dongsaengmu kau bisa seenaknya denganku, Hah! Lu kan Cuma jadi Sicat yang bisanya Cuma ngeledek doank!

Heechul: SICAT? OH MY GOD!

Xiumin: POKOKNYA MULAI HARI INI JUGA, AKU KELUAR DARI SHO NYU SHA KE!

Sungmin,Pelatih Dance,Jaejoong,Taemin,Luhan,Tao: APA?!

Heechul: Oh, baguslah~

Xiumin: ya udh

Pelatih Dance: Xiumin, kau tidak mempertimbangkan lagi perkataanmu itu

Xiumin: Tekatku sdh bulat, jangan ada yang menghalangiku!( sambil keluar dari ruang latihan)

Heechul: bye bye~

PAK!

Leeteuk: dasar sinting, kamu sadar nggak apa yang kau perbuat itu! HAH!( dengan menatap Heechul murka, lalu pergi menyusul dimana Xiumin pergi)

Sungmin: dasar! Nggak pernah mengerti perasaan orang( dengan menatap heechul murka lalu pergi bersama leeteruk menuju xiumin dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong, Luhan, Tao, Taemin)

BLAM!

Heechul: liat aja, aku akan ngebuat kalian nyesel karena udh jahat dengan ratu iblis# HOHOHO

Di taman

Luhan: Xiumin! Tunggu!

Xiumin: apa lagi?

Leeteuk: emang kamu serius apa yang kamu omongin tadi!

Xiumin: iyalah kalau aku nggak serius, ngapain tadi aku ngomong keluar dari SNSK

Sungmin: jadi kamu betul betul mau keluar dari SNSK?

Xiumin: iya -_-

Luhan: WHAT!? Xiumin jangan keluar dong, padahal kamu kan yang paling cantik di SNSK.# Ngerayu ni ye) apalagi kamu mirip Sohee eunnie !

Xiumin: yaya nanti aku pertimbangkan lagi masuk atau keluarnya dari SNSK, tapi hari ini aku lagi mau sendirian! Jangan ada yang ganggu gue ya!

Luhan: OK

Leeteuk: Alham du?

Tao: lillah

Saat live

Leeteuk: iih bajunya dan wignya unyu –unyu

Sungmin: kayak belum pernah pake baju dan wig perempuan aja -_-

Leeteuk: emang belum -_-

Sungmin: ah mending gue ngirup udara segar aja dibanding berbicara dengan kakek-kakek pikun

Leeteuk: kurang ajar -_-*

Sungmin: khi khi khi# Author takut ketawanya Sungmin)

KYAAAA!

Leeteuk, Sungmin: ada apa? Ada apa?

Jaejoong: lihat deh, Luhan,Baekhyun, dan Tao cantik banget pake baju dan wig perempuannya! Nggak nyangka, bahwa sooman ahjusshi nggaksalah milih member exo yang cantik seperti ini! Walaupun aku udh nggak di sm lagi tapi akhirnya aku punya dongsaeng secantik mereka! Aissh bahagianya~

Leeteuk, Sungmin, Taemin, Heechul: emang kita ber empat nggak cantik! -_-

Jaejoong: biasa saja -_-

GLEGAR!

Staff: eh kalian pada siap ya! Tinggal 10 menit lagi !

Leeteuk: APA!? Ba baik

Staff: bagus

Sungmin: Luhan kamu udh afal kan ?

Luhan: udh hyung

Sungmin: ok

Luhan: tapi Xiumin kan belum datang?

Sungmin: eeeh

-Xiumin side-

Hosh hosh

BRAK!

"Teman-teman maaf aku terlambat"

" eh kemana teman-teman"

" Apa mereka belum sampai?"

" tapi nggak mungkin, soalnya udh jam segini"

Aye lemme break it down~

Prit prit prit prit

" itu kan lagu nya snsd yang Love and Girls"

" Jangan-jangan,...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka udh di panggung."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong, author lagi kehabisan kata kata nih!

Jadi author hanya mau bilang Mianhae karena chapter 3nya baru di publish sekarang!

Nanti di chapter 4 author bakal kasih tau ciri ciri baju dan wig perempuan yang dipake oleh para member SNSK

Author juga berterima kasih kepada para pembaja karena sudah mendukung author hingga chapter 3

Terima kasih/ Gansahamnida

Please di Review, Do Not Bash, and Jangan Ngatain Author Plagiat !~

Xie xie~


End file.
